1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the integration degree of semiconductor devices has increased in order to achieve high performance and low cost in response to user's needs. In memory semiconductor devices, since the integration degree may be a significant factor for determining costs, an increase in the integration degree is especially important. In traditional two-dimensional, i.e., planar memory semiconductor devices, because the integration degree is determined by an area occupied by a unit memory cell, the technique used for forming fine patterns may have a great influence on the integration degree. However, since hyper-fine patterns may require high-priced equipment, while the integration degree of two-dimensional memory semiconductor devices is increasing, the increases are very limited. As alternatives for overcoming these limitations, developments have been made regarding techniques for forming three-dimensionally memory cells.